A Nameless Story
by Julky
Summary: Renesmee, is having the normal life with her family, they are living with the denali clan due to move from time to time, they had to leave from Forks as soon Bella got pregnant, so Nessie didnt meet Jacob, but when Alice gets a vision, Neesie's world turns and makes her run, but shes not alone, when she is in the run, accompany her in this new adventure.
1. Chapter 1 - The Begining in the End

**Hi everyone, must of the ideas for this story came from dreams, while i heard music...etc, im planing on doing this story in spanish, since im latin, so those that read fanfiction throw a translator, dont do it anymore, the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, the aditional characters belongs to my dreamy brain. Hope you like it (this chapter is smal, but i promise to put bigger chapters !)**

"...we were in the middle of a thunder storm, in the middle of nowhere, i tried to look around us, and all i see was a clearence, and flowers been hit by violent rain drops and i didnt know why but this place felt familiar to me, a thunder bolt brought me back to reality and realiced that i was barely bleeding and inmerse thinking on how we would scape from this situation, and as the killer walked smiling torwards us, i looked at the person that i was supposed to take care of, her eyes were filled with tears, she knew this was it, we were gonna die, she smiled at me

I love you nesa - she smirked at our murderer and said

Dont give anything to this pig - i chuckled, she was so brave, so i turn my attention to the ejecutioner infront of us

You heard her, right piggy ? - he growled

Your precious freaks of a family aren't here to help you and you dare to insult me? Im gonna peel that beautifull skin of yours pretty slowly my dear - i growled as i looked at him as another man ran to him and wispered pretty low making them distracted.

My friend holded my hand and i talked to her throw my gift "we need to find someone called Jacob Black, my mum left me a note saying he lives in Seattle or something like that, and that if we were near or inside a forest all we had to do was yell and call him, and that he would respond" she nodded unsure of what to do,

I took her and made her jump on my back and again started running, i didnt had that much energy, but i wasnt alone and i had to do everything in my power to at least save her, and as soon as we entered the Woods the guy hit my arm broking it, then i saw my friend lying under a near by tree, i try to get energy to reach her and get away but my body had no energy left to move and my arm acheed like hell, i was tired of running, and hiding, in that same moment i felt i failed my friend, my family, and all my family's friends that sacrifice themselfs in helping us to scape, i had nothing else left...my body became numb, that was the moment in witch my body despredly battled to hold to counciousness i took one last look at my friend and i tried to say "im sorry" but i faintly said

... Ja...cob - and as everything whent black i Heard wolves howling in the distance..."

A/N

I'm really sorry for the excess of comas that aint gonna change, but i promise ill try to used them wisely!

Please Read and Review ! Thanks !


	2. Chapter 2 - The Past

Hi! So Chapter 2 is up, i hope you like my story as much as i like wrighting it down, i will try to update every week, The Twilight Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

(7 years ago...)

(Denali, Alaska)

RPV

I was in my house's backyard, under a tree's shadow enjoying the wind blowing, and thinking about how my life was gonna change in the next several months, me and my best friend cookie sended some applications to several universities, and all of them had accepted us, i wasn't sure what i wanted to study, one option was med school, (i already was kind of advenaced in the topic thanks to grampa Carlisle and daddy, also i wanted to study history (i was quite facinated by it!) but now my thoughts whent back to my life the past and present, and the things i've learned about each, my family tought me that no matter what happens in our lifes, good always triumphs, and a proof of it is that im still alive. We've been attacked several times, and each time we stand againts them, fortunely the attacks stopped several years ago, when aunty Alice prove to them that i was'nt a threat to humans nor vampires. We manage to keep cookie on the edge so she would never suspected of what we were, by that time i meet Nahuel and his mate, i liked them right away, but after some time, they said they missed home and they were ready to go, i was really sad but Nahuel promised me he would write to me as often as posible witch i respond that i would reply to him as fast as i could. That was 4 years ago and i was 2 years old, and as promised we wrote each other once a month.

When i was 4 years old i already looked like i was 14 and begged my family to allow me to attempt to school, so mum searched and found several schools for me to chose, i closed my eyes and picked one and mum made all the arrangements for me to go to the Denaly B. School, there is where i meet cookie, well her real name is Cailean Mullen, but she thought that cookie fitter her, and it did, cause she's the sweetest person you could ever find. And she found hilarious that her last name and mine were simillar "we could be related!" she said when i told her my last name, that day i knew we were meant for been friends (and because of aunt Alice told me obviously.)

Since that day and for the next 3 years we were unseparable, we could almost even go to the bathroom toguether, i felt she could be trust-worthy material, but my family once again reminded me how dangerous the truth could be for her, they told me not to get too attached to her since someday we would have to go away and i could no longer see her again.

"Nesa, what do you think the future has for us?" she said as she sat next to me, her mum just drop her by again, cause she and her dad were working late, and her little brother was been baby-sitted by a neighbour. "Do you think we would just study? or we could face some hot guys and meet our prince charming?"

i looked at her and chuckled "i have no idea cookie but love is the last thing in my head...you know love wont feed our stomacs" she humphs and lay down looking at the big tree.

"love will get to you, you know?, even if you dont look for it, what kind of guy would you marry nesa?" her words were getting to me, and i never gave it a thought of what kind of man i would put my eyes on, i've seen mum and dad, aunty Rose and uncle Emmet, aunty Alice and uncle Jasper, and my granparents, but i was so inmerse in other things that i never stopped to think i would end up just like them, with a neverending love, that could trasend time.

"well if you force me to say, well then i must start describing him" i teased her

"YES YES im forcing you, now now, do tell me cause i want to know!"

i laughed and started to think, what could i ever want from a man

"he would be a little bit childish, with a lovely smile and tender eyes, he would have wisdom and inteligence in his accions, he's fearless, but when he loves he could make me shudder, tireless warrior looking for everlasting adventures, he has to be strong-minded, he would have loving and warm hands, and he knows i love him, when he takes me in his arms, i forget about everything, he is my reason, hes my own sun, and he will give me joys no other could, we could be torn apart but he will come back for me, he knows everything, he doesnt understand anger nor vengace, he fixes everything with wisdom, and just by looking at me he would lit my day. he lives in my head, and is my hero, he is my light in the darkest of days.." cookie's mouth was hanging when i ended "what? you requested me to descrive it, so there you have it, i never do things halfheartly"

"woah" she said "i wish i was a dude, i woud have totally marry you right now!" i giggled

"im sorry cookie but Renesmee will never get married, she's my baby and always be my baby" my dad came and startled us, making us get into a fit of giggles "Sorry to break the news for you Mr C, she will get married, and do you know what else will she do?"

my dad teased cookie "how dare you say that, and fill her head with this...this...ordinary thoughts eh? i could never wonder what else could my baby do oh Lord" we kept giggling and cookie raised herself and looked at my dad looking at him seriously.

"you see Mr C, she eventually will have kids!" she made a horror mock, making my dad laugh loudly, so did the rest of the family.

now now cookie, stop tormenting my old fashioned husband, cause he dont need to know all of this, i my right love?

my dad pouted, and mum hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips, nana has made us a huge dinner, and every one excused themself saying that they already ate and had homework to do. after we were stuffed with nana's suculent dinner we did the dishes, and started our own homework, we took a little more time than usual and we called cookies mom and told her we would drive her home, she of course was happy to know that. when we arrived her house she looked at me and smiled.

"see ya tomorrow nesa? ooh dont forget about our slumber party on saturday at your place" she grinned at me hoping i didnt forget

"what kind of slumber party has only two participants?" i fake my annoyence while looking at her

"phss this one of course unless you want to invite Cameron " she said faking enthusiasm

"no way! the limit is two!" i said moving my hands infront of her

"that's my girl we've got 5 days to plan the best slumber party EVAH! -she got a little carried away-, ok see you tomorrow bye Mr and Mrs C!" my mum raised her eyebrow at her "ops i forgot, bye Bella bye Edward sleep tight" she giggled

"BYEEEE" my mum and i yelled to her as dad started the car and we whent on our way. when we got home, i felt something was diferent, i thought maybe it was me, so i hugged everyone and whent to bed. the week was like always the weirdness i felt was

berrried a thousand feet away.

EPV

when we were near the house i started to hear there was a comotion in the house, and that only meant that alice has had a vision, they heard us and whent to their places and alice started to replay the vision, adding her own voice.

"Edward, the volturi are coming to kill Renesmee, and unlike the last few times they wont listen they are coming in 6 days" Bella was looking outside the window while hearing Alice as Renesmee was soundly sleeping in the backseat.

i holded Bellas hand and hoping we were thinking the same, as i told her what Alice just told me, i look her in the eye and i told her

"i love you my Bella" i hope that she knew she had work to do, i was giving her access to everything she could imagine to safe our treasure, it didnt matter what happens to us, she-will-live, i swear to it!

BPOV

Once Edward updated me about Alice's vision, i knew that i had work to do, but when he said my bella, i knew what i had to do, as i did last time, the next day i called J. Jenks for him to make new id's and i called everything and everyone i needed to call, to asure she would be taken cared for.

while Renesmee was in school and Edward was hunting with Emmet and Carlisle, i when to see J. Jenks to make the new id's, and then to the bank by thrusday i had everything settled, and we did a good job hidding what has really happening. On friday i whent to her room, she was making homework with cookie, so i made some treats for her, since yesterday i whent hunting and i knew she wasnt really hungry, i knocked the door.

"knock knock girls" I said as i entered the room

NPOV

Cookie and i talked about boys all afternoon, taking advance that daddy whent hunting that precise afternoon

"so" Cookie said "you and Normad, got kind of serious right?" i blushed furiusly

"well, he said that he likes me and he did ask me out you know" Cookie's face was priceless.

"WHAAAAATTTT no kidding girl, and what did you said? she said almost bouncing on the the bed

"well, i said that i like him too and that i would think about the date, that if we were alive on monday i would go out with him" Cookie's mouth was hanging

"and do you think you can survive this weekend?" she asked pretending to be annoyed.

"yeah...i think i could handle this weekend" we both laugh and mom knocked the door and brought us some treats, Cookie ate most of it. We played PS3 and Wii with uncle Emmet, cookie was pretty loud when uncle Emmet lost the battles, and like a 3 year boy he growl softly saying that she cheatted, at 4 am we went to bed. mom was keeping it to herself and so was dad, it was odd, but since they didnt told me anything i let it go, i close my eyes as sleep took me in its arms.

Please Read and Review ! Thanks ! )


	3. Chapter 3 - The Awakening

Hi friends, so here is another chapter, i wanted to ask of you a HUGE favor, i've spend hours and hours thinking a good name for this story and i never got to name it, so if you have a good title ill chose several ones and post the so we can vote witch one's the best. Thankies the Twilight characters belongs to Stephanie Meyer

RPV

I heard a loud crash, and suddently mum was entering my room with a worried expresion, it wasnt the first time i saw my mum with that kind of expresion, and it only meant one thing... "the volturi"...damn i really like this place...and cookie...i didnt want cookie to be left behind, but it was a sacrifice i had to do, otherwide her family would be « sacrificed to save our secret », and it didnt seem fair, so as a really sleepy cookie was been drag to the car so we could take her home and leave, i picked up the bag that i thought i would've never had to carry on my back again, i felt it heavyer, but i didnt mind it since i was in need of more clothing.

Dad drived full speed torwards cookies house, but when he got out of the car we all hissed...

EPV

as i stepped out of the car it hitted us...it smelled like blood...human blood, to be more specific it was cookies family blood, spilled all over inside the house, i heard a voice in my head, it was a woman, it was cookies mother, i ran full speed and i found her leaning over her dead son, her husband was also dead near them, she was dying, an wondering why if cookie were alive or had shared their fate, i got close to her and hold her she jumped a little in fear, but as soon as she saw me she trembled a little less. in order to know what happened i asked her

Miss Mullen what happened, who did this to you? - she tried to open her mouth but the strength was leaving her slowly

Miss Mullen try not to talk just think about what happen i will know as soon as you redo what has hapened- the images started flowing unconciously, i saw 2 vampires and demetri, the images started faiding, so i shaked her softly, and i thought that to bring her peace i should tell her atleast a resume of what happened.

Miss Mullen, you were attacked by vampires, this should'nt have happened to your family, rest in peace i...i hope you will forgive us since they killed you trying to get to us.

her eyes open wide as much as she could and the words that came from her mouth surpriced me

Edward you and your family did too much for us, your like our family, tell me is my cookie alive and save? - i nodded softly - good, there is nothing to forgive, i know you would have done the same for us, all i ask of you is that you take care of my precious cookie, cause i lo..- in that instant she died leaving cookie with us as her only family, a sob alert me and when i raised my head, Renesmee what crying softly as she replayed everything we said, she looked at me without any idea of what was the next thing to do, i whent to look for any incendiary liquid i could find, lucky for us they for some reaon saved gasoline in the garage since i didnt saw a car in it and i poured the liquid all around the house, i took the 3 corpses and ran deep inside the forest dug 3 really deep holes for the graves, and then put a secret landmark, for us to comeback anytime, or give the apropiate instructions for it to be found and put the stones with their names on it. Meanwhile Renesmee whent to the car, i came back to the house and broke the gas pipe cable and turn on the a candle at a safe distance for us to go away, with that done i ran outside got in the car and drived away fast, Cookies head was in shock, her mouth half opened but nothing came out, i felt how her brain tried to process everything my daughter has just told her, we heard a blast and cookie turn her head and with tears in her eyes, she screamed

WAAAAIIIITTTTTT

i stopped the car and she whent out of it and started running torward the house, Ness chased her and caught her and hugged her as she strugled for Ness to release her

MOOOM ! DADDDDYYY...NICKYYYYY - Cookie sobbed loudly as Ness hold her tightly soothing her, and with a shaky voice she told her

Cookie, your family is in a better place now...daddy...he..uh put them in a safe place for us to come visit them later – Ness tried to explained it to her - please...please come with us...come...with me, theres nothing for you here.

Cookie just look at the burning house not moving, in her head all i could hear was « why...why...why » i looked at Ness and she put cookie over her shoulder and we got inside the car, driving away from the life we've had...away from this happy life we thought it was gonna last for ever, or atleast for several years more...

RPV

Sudently i felt a hand on my forehead, it was very warm one, i felt a pulse and it made my throat burn a little, i had to go hunting and soon, the last thing i wanted to do was to hurt someone, but then could i hurt someone ? was i alive ? or dead, well i couldn't be dead if i was feeling bloodstreams near me, what about Cookie was she alive ? oh God please let her be aline, with that dream i remembered my mision.

I felt a wet cloth on my forehead, and i desided that it was time for me to wake up, so i open an eye and inspected my surroundings, i took a wiff and i smeels a person inside the tent, i also smelled animals and a nearby fire, more people and...children ? was i in a leather tent ?

I opened my other eye and i could see a woman that was walking my way, and i saw reflected in her face that she was relief to see me alive ? or just awaken, when i sitted down my body compleained, how long was i unconcious ? the woman helped me get up and as i did i streched making my sore bones crack making the wokan relese some giggles, nevertherless her face showed she was a little bit of caution, and at the same time it was concern, so i sighed and i looked at her and i told her really slow, thinking she couldnt understand me

where...im...i? how...long...was...i...unconcious...no o...asleep ? where...is...Cookie? do...you...understand...what...im...saying ? – i sighed and started to talk aloud since she couldnt understand me no? – phs...damn what do i do now, can...you...tell...me...how...the...hell...can...i...get...out...of...here ?- i kept talking and i felt really silly, but the the lady put her hands on my shoulder

Good morning stranger, first of all swearing is not tolerated here, second, you were unconcious for two days, and im supriced that you can move your arm since it was really injured and third who is Cookie ? was she the girl near you when you were brought?

She has not woken up, would you like to visit her? My heart was pounding in my chest, she was alive, but no thanks to me, but that ill think about it in another time, the woman openen the tent and told me to go out, so i di dit and as soon the sun hit my eyes, they closed, when hey adjusted to the light, i look at every detail, i could hear the waves of the ocean, the people that were staring my way, afterall i was an alien a paleface person, well compared to their skin tone, i felt weird, i notices several man and boy they were huge, and the women were kind of small comapred to them, the woman was finding the way to gain my attention

Uh...whats your name?, truth be told i dont want to call you girl or whatever – i smilled at her, witch name should i use, she felt the hesitation on my part

Im so rude, my name is Rachel, nice meeting you, so what is your name? – i chuckled

Pleased to meet you Rachel my name is Carlie Masen, im so sorry i didnt introduced myself earlyer – she took my hand –

Now that we are no longer strangers i will take you to see your friend, i guess she is still slee – a loud noise was made as a gigantic man came our way he did not look happy because he estarted yelling in our way, my instincts told me i should be running but my body didnt respond i was paralized.

Dam nit Rachel where are my work clothes? And now Jac...-the man stop his talking inmediatly and was paralized in the spot for son weird reason, but as i turn my head to ask Rachel why, i saw her face and the question was answered, she had a mad face that even i was scared too, and she was more or less short, she then started to walk to him, and he didnt took his eyes off of her when she reach him, i couldnt believe that this gigant and muscular man was stopped on his track by her, i could see him sweatting bullets

Paul for the las time, your working clothes are drying in the backyard, why dont you go there and check if im wrong and...I'VE ALLREADY TOLD YOU TO STOP YELLING LIKE A DAMN LUNATIC! IM SICK OF YOU MAKING SCANDAL EVERYTIME YOU DONT FIND SOMETHING!...now, chop chop im busy with something my brother told me to do thank you very much – i was frozen with what i just whitness, and with the swearing that Rachel just told me it wasnt tolerated, i couldnt stop myself and i started laughing, while the man called Paul walked away murmuring

In sorry for the scene – Rachel look at the floor bluching

Hahahahahah no pro hahahaahaha no problem Rachel, but who is he? She blushed furiously

He...is...he's my husband – my mouth was hanging

Your...husband? what? You just scolded a 6 feet rock muscle man and made him feel like a 2 year old with your eyes only your funny – she smiled

Ha! Thats because no one messes with me girl, and besides its 6 feet 10 inches, and he is pure meat not rock thank you, and besides we need to tell them who's the boss in the house right?

Obviously, but wait you said houses ? i thought you lived in tents – she smiled a little ashamed

Its that we didnt know who you were and my brother order me to put you there he is in charge but my da dis the chief

Th...the chief? Woah ok ok, soc an we go now to my friend? – i begged with my eyes

Sure sure this way – she guided me and we pass several people witch didnt stop the sterring it made me uneasy, then i started thinking i could live here it was so peacefull, yeah this place could be perferct no vampires no runing no nothing, when Rachel got into another tend and told me to get in, i did it, when i was inside there someone crashed against me.

N/A

Ok please dont kill me for ending it there, but whats a story without suspense? I will try to post on Sunday but as you could tell time wasnt on my side, beside its really hard to qright the same story in 2 lenguages, it you see any mistake or want to give ideas im open to it

Night night


	4. Chapter 4 - Is this real?

Hi friends im so so so sooooo sorry im 1 week late, but real life kept me busy, i tried to write but nothing came out, so from now on ill be posting evry 2 weeks, if i happen to have the story before the 2 weeks ill post it right away! The Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

"_...When Rachel got into the tent she and told me to get in, i did it, when i was inside there someone crashed agains me...__"_

Chapter 4

I fell down with my "attacker" attached to my neck, her red waving hair was a mess around us, and as we laughed i sould tell she was crying, she was sobbing loudly

Car...carlie thank God your alive...we're alive how could this happened, and where are we? what is the next step wha- i cover her mouth as i warned her with my eyes that we werent alone, at the same time her paranoia (probably acquired because of me ops!) cause her to talk talk talk non stop! she giggles as she squished me while i helped us stand up

Cookie you can't imagine how happy i am for seeing you alive, i...-my eyes were been filled with tears, i breathe deeply trying to calm down and holded her hand _ill tell you everything when we get to be alone ok?_ She grabbed my arm as she nodded in a way no one would notice

Well you see Carls im a fighter...we both are- i smiled at her proudly, then i remember the introduction witch Rachel was lookig at me

Oh Cookie, she is Rachel, she is the chief's daughter an...

THE CHIEF'S DAUGHTER? Woah what an honor your magesty – Rachel huffs and patted Cookies shoulder and smiled at her

Rachel this is my friend Cailean, but we call her Cookie, you know because she is sweet, you will know later when you know her better

She grabbed my arm pretty hard making me whine, and i mouthed a "im sorry"- what it was odd is that i told Rachel something i shouldn't had said...i wonder why?

A scandal was forming outside the tent it sounded some angry woman, but i couldnt get what they were saying, but then i head a God-awfull scream and the it hit me, blood...human blood, instinctively i grabbed Cookies hand, her face was the vivid face of terror, she knew...or asumed what has just happened, i remember having Rachel with us so i look one last time at Cookie and said

Both of you stay here, they come for me, so ill give them what they want, Cookie be safe if i dont come back dont you dare to go find me ok? –Cookie was in shock but when i squished her hand she said

Are you stupid? – i was shocked – im going with you, and you cant do shit about it, so deal with it – as she was saying that she whent out of the tent, i reacted inmediatly and yelled to Rachel to stay there, when i was out i was next to Cookie, i felt the need to be infront of her but she earned today the place of been next to me in the battles, as our assumtions were confirmed, there was a vampire just bitting a indian girl, we knew we had Little time to sabe her, so Cookie searched for a rock, and whe she did, she scratcher her hand, letting her blood starting to pool on it, the vamp snapped his head and look in her dirección itook advenced of the distraction made and ran trying to remember that we were around humans, as the vamp started going to Cookie i got to the girl as she was shaking because of the venom, and thats when i noticed a 3 year old screamming "Mooommyyyy" i was so heartbreaking that i grabbed the shaking woman i looked at the injury, and i sanked my teeth and started to suck her blood, the screaming child thank God pulled me out of the sucking frency and the woman now wasnt shaking and was unconscious, i looked how with dificulty Cookie was getting away, when the vamp grabbed her by her arm, he took his time to smell the blood, as i was about to help her a cold hand grabbed me and locked my arms behind me, i winced – he breathed on my ear

Dont move or your friend will suffer a painfull death - i hissed at him but i couldnt move i looked at Cookie with tears in my eyes

Even thou theres a pretty nasty stench...you're so pretty...and so tastly, but baby you made me loose my meal, so i guess you will be enough...for now, and dont worry since you were so smart to sacrifise yourself for that woman, ill kill you fastly – he wispered – and that little bitch halfbreed will pay for killing my fr – my blood was burning with anger and dispair, but suddently i heard Rachel and looked at her

LEECH LEECH JACOB! PAUL! ANYONE! LEECH LEE - the vamp was at her side and hitted her face pretty hard, and i saw her flying tried to release myself but he grabbed me harder making me whimper and pleaded for some help, sudently a big grey wolf appeared next to Rachel, whimpering because she didnt move, in that exact moment the vamps eyes were so big as he had a black wolf breathing on his left side, the wolf look pissed as hell and ready to charged he was showing his large fangs to the vampire, suddently another wolf charger at him knocking him down and ripping off his head and arms, if the vamp behind me could sweat we would both be pretty wet he started to walk with me shielding him

NOBODY MOVE OR THIS...GIRL WOULD DIE!- the vamp wanted to scape "alive"

I want all the wolves out, and ill free the girl – the wolves started to growl and one by one started to go out of the forest and they alined infront of the attacker, he was unconciously loosen its gripo on me, mabe because he was distracted or how knows why but as son as he did i hit him hard and ran to Cookie who was trembling slightly.

You alright? – she nodded, then we looked at the vampthat was walking backwards while the wolves were growling at him, wqhen he was at a "safe" distance, he had the intention of turning around to run away,but for his surprice all he saw was a russet Wolf bigger tan the ones i've saw, his russet neck furr was standing and his fangs were in a terrifying, and his eyes? Were pure...fire? a fire?...oh my God i need to start a fire at once, i looked for Wood locks andi spotted several ones, while i was picking them up, i felt a pull, i tried but i couldnt stop looking at the wolf standing infront of the vampire, while i putt he locks to start the fire, the vamp was really dead dead, it was just one bite and the head was off, i screamed

WE MUST BURN ABSOLUTLY ALL THE PIECES!– for my surprice, there was a pile of body parts near me, and they were starting to move to get back toguether, witch was really really gross ewwgross grosssss! I tosed the parts into the burning fire then i got near the russet Wolf and took the head as he putt he body in the fire

As the body parts burned i started to lean on the Wolf and next thing i fainted for a sec i think because suddently on the backround i could hear Cookies cries calling me, she was crying for me i tried hard to open my eyes , and when i finally opend it and focus, i was looking into a pair of dark Brown eyes that looked at me with determination, i found myself unable to look away, y then remember Rachel that was in pain but a naked man had he ron his lap, i was about to scold him but when i saw it was Paul who was holding her i chilled, he was using her body to cover his stuff, i ran to her, her heart was beatting between slow and normal, her blood made my throat burn but she was my friend... well resent friend and she needed my helpi grabbed Pauls arm and he turn angrily and growling, he stand up and as he holded Rachel with one arm his other hand was on my throat grabbing it and started to squish it hard, he lifted me off my feet as he growled at me, his hand tighten even more not allowing me to breath, y holded his arm trying to get free, but he tighten his gripe ven more

PAUL reléase her... – a voice behind me said, i saw Paul's face and it looked like he was in a trance

Paul reléase her _NOW_ – the voice behind me was threating and at the same time i felt the urge to obey it, i hear Cookie sobbing, was this suffering ending anytime son? Perhaps find our inner peace? What if we were forcer to leave again? finally Paul reacted and relesed me and i started to cough pretty hard taking big breaths

Are you ok? – i nodded and i felt his strong and warm arms around me,and thats when i realiced that the owner of the mistery voice was the man that was near me several minutes ago, i still couldnt get over the fact that this beautiful man was...and to better things up my wonderfull sight caught his nakedness... oh God nessie stop it! Look at his eyes not his..., Rachel's hearbeat made me remember she was in need of my help, i stud up unwillingly from his arms and i walk around Paul without taking my eyes off him and i requested his permition to examine her, he nooded feeling ashamed of his behavior and i touched his shoulder like letting him understand i was ok now, i looked into his eyes again and i told him

Please put her down so i can check on her– i looked at him as he lower her down that his body was still trembling slightly and he let out a grown witch he stop in the act and gave me the space to check her

After some time i just saw that she was only bleeding form the scratches but her left leg was dislocated, i sighed and looked at Paul that didnt move from his potition he had pants on so was the misterios sexy man (when did they did that?)

Paul she has her knee dislocated i need you to hold her because its going to be painfull – he nodded

Bu...but is she ok? Its better if we take her to the doctor i don- i rised my finger shaing my head

I understand but what are you gonna tell the doctor that she did this kind of dislocation? Hey doc she was thrown away by a vampire?

Ok ok ok! I get the point God lets just get this over with i want to take my wife home - he sighed and grabbed Rachel once more she stirred but didnt woke up

Ok at the count of 3 ok? – he nodded – one – he took some air in – two - he took some air out – three! – he holded her and at the same time i reacomodate her knee with made a crack sound and the next thing Rachel opens her eyes wide and with a awfull sream she punches Paul on the face, and then again she fainted

ok its time for you to take her home, make sures he doesnt move that leg for a week, so yes it means that i hope you've paid attention to the house chores because she cant do much efford

but i- i looked at him and said "Sharp Mr Paul"

all the wolfs including my sexy man burst out laughing at por Paul that was already on his way home, i walked to Cookie and hugged her, and throw my gift told her that we should go away once again as we started to walk away two of the guys block our way

and where do you think your going? Dont you know you are forced guest now? – the sexy man came troting to us he holded my hand high and as son as he did that everything whent black

im really real sorry for the delay! Dont forget to review! they are all welcomed see you son!


	5. Chapter 5 - Reality hits us

Hi friends! So here it is a new chapter, i would like to say hi to jasmijnnnn, whom was the first user that put my story in her favorite list Thank you so so so so much! ;D So moving on the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

CPOV

As soon as he lifted her arm she fainted he took hold of her really really fast, i tried to reach for her but my body didnt respond my mouth was open trying to say or do something...but nothing, i wasnt a Smart ass like her, i was average she once tried to teach me what she knew but it was too complicated for me, instead i became a dog trainer, i've trained dogs to detect vampires for us, we sended the dog into a mall of a crowded place, and if the dog came relaxed meant he didnt catch any scent, but if the dog came panting or didnt came at all, then we would know that there were vampires, she also taught me to fight, dont get me wrong i knew i couldnt defeat a vamp, so coming back to reality the cute ass guy was talking to me witch obviously i wasnt paying any attencion

Hello? Is there anyone? – i raised an eyebrow – so what's your name? Or should i call you girl?- i chuckled nervously

No, my name is...is... – i gulped – is...Cailean and your name is...?

Black...Jacob Black – my mouth was hanging and my eyes wanting to pop out OMG! And we were looking for him and here he was... like nothing

Ja..jac...THE Jacob Black from La push? – he grinned but look at me like i was like a i dont know he then remember my best friend was on his arms and started to walk

Jared! - the huge chocolate Wolf barked and trouted to were we were – please take Cailean to Emily's and wait for me to come and get her – what the fish?

WOAH WOAH WOAH STOP IT RIGHT THERE SIR! – i screamed he looked at me – im not leaving her side...you..you have to...uhh im not leaving her side and there is nothing you can do about it! – Jacob and the Wolf called Jared look at eachother and did the unspected they burst into laughter, Jared lowered himself next to me and i looked at Jacob with angry eyes

Ok ok you win! Get on Jared's back we will go toguether to my house – i did a victory dance in my head as i got on his back, i almost fell down when he got up, Jacob grabbed me with his free hand and smiled at me

Hold to his furr, otherwise you will fall while we run – i looked at the furr infront of me and and hold it softly, he inmediatly growl and i felt Jacobs hand on mine and squished the furr

Hold on tight i said! Jeez come on Jared giddy up! - Jacob started to run super fast as so did Jared and i screamed and took hold of his furr tighter i felt him laughing and i pulled his full at the time he yelped softly, it took us several minuts but we reached a Little red house, i found it so cute and them i felt homesick, its been so lond since we could consider a place home.

Jared laid down again and i hop off him thanking him for the ride, he just barked and gave me a wolfy smile, i laughed till i saw Jacob with my friend in his arms, he entered his house and i followed him, to what it looked it was his room it was small for his height, but it felt cozy like the kind of house Ness and me could live in, Jacob put her on a small bed and putt he covers over her i was forced to go out so he could co out, but before he left us he looked at me

Take care of her, the fridge is full, and i'll come back tomorrow ok? – i nodded

Thank you Jacob – he smiled and bowed his head, when he was at the door i called him

Jacob! Wait i wanted to ask you something – he turn to look at me

Who saved us? – he sigh, he looked like the info wasnt supposed to be shared, but hell he will spit it out to me and then i realized

It was you wasnt it? – he nodded

Then why the secrecy, why the mistery in all of this, we owe you our lifes – he shruged

Please rest and we will talk later ok? Take care of her – with that he left me on the living room alone – i sigh and whent to sit on the couch, took the remote but i didnt do any acción to turn it on, my head started thinking about everything that has happened, was Rachel ok?, what was all the mistery around Jacob and the wolves, what would our lifes will be like in here? Would the hunting of us will be over? or may be us staying here will threat this people and their family's life will be over? But also, this Black man is sooooo gorgeous, and the way he is concerned about my bff, is not like the other guys that has been around her, just fucking her because she's a gourgeous ass girl, i've Heard her fucking them, but i havent think she hadn't had an orgasm before...all were fake, she confirmed it to me when she got out of the room, dont get me wrong we wasnt a ho, i did my fare share of guys...well 2 to be exact, but i did had an orgasm but just because the guy rubbed my clit, otherwise nothing, well ill go see Ness, i walked into her room and her eyes were open and she was looking at the seeling, i walked to her and took her hand

Carlie, can you hear me? – she looked at me and raised an eyebrow and she grinned just as Jacob did

What kind of Hybrid would i be if i didnt hear you? – i laughed

A retard one dearly - she took my hand and started to show me everything i was thinking on the couch (except for the fucking part)

I know dear, i was thinking kind of the same thing as you you know? – she humph

Kind of the same thing? What on earth were you thinking? – i giggle

Well, i was thinking about that guy... omg! You have no idea who we found! – she was looking me clueless –

Ness we found him...or he found us it doesnt matter, the thing is that we foung HIM! – her eyes were as open as they could

You mean we found.. Black? Cookie tell me is this a joke? We've been searching for him without luck, and now he found us? – my smile was hurting my cheeks

Yes yes Carlie, and i think he is nuts about you girl! The way he looked at you and the way he requested me to take care of you...woah there is some sexual tensión between you too, if i were you ill totally let him in my pants like now! Because his buff and pretty ripped – Ness started cracking up, so i waited for her to calm down and see i was actually pretty serious

What? Are you serious? – i humph

Of course i am! The guy has the hots for you, and im pretty sure he'll make you come just by talking to you – she blushed omg...she likes him as well,

Well Carlie why dont we go out and take a walk – i wispered – you need to hunt – she nodded, so we went out and she took out 2 deer, we left them there knowing the animals of the forest would eat them, on our way to Jacob's home, we talked about the future and the plans

So, whats the pan now, scape? Hide, throw a rock at a puppy? – Ness laughed

I like this place, and if she told us to look for him, its because he can actually help us and... – she stopped and holded me, when i look in the dirección she was looking, there was a pretty angry Jacob waiting for un outside his home

NPOV

He was angry his pose was a threting one, all i wanted to do was run with Cookie and start all over again, new house new everything, but when i was about to move, my body didnt respond on the contrary it was pulling me to him, when i looked at him our eyes were lock, i felt the tensión between us and Cookie was right it was all sexual tensión its been so long since i had sex, that i could do him right?

Cookie wait for me in the house please – she nodded and walked pass Jacob he growled as he walked to me

What the fuck is your problem eh? – oh God he looks pretty sexy i gulped

w..we we went for a walk is there a problema with that? – i tried hard to look confident but he growled softly and i think my panties started to get wet, he took my arm and walked with me into the forest when we were deep in it he released me and started to walk in circles and the suddently he stopped and with a great efford he looked at me, there was fire in his eyes, and i thought for a moment that his plan was to kill me, but what he did next shocked me, he came forward to me and kissed me hi slips were warm and full, andwet i kissed him back as my hands scratch the back of his head making him get closer to me, he backed me up till i was btween a tree and his gorgeous hot body and as son as i felt the tree behind me, i felt his erección on my belly, it was pretty hard and hot against my skin, when he left my lips i could see our breaths hitting eachother's face when i open my eyes i saw only lust and fear on them

i..i was afraid – he told me – afraid of losing you – i caressed his face very gently

why would you lose me...im not yours – he growled – what i mean is that im nor yours...yet – i smiled at him he gulped loudly as he uncountiously thrust his hips against me making me moan his name

Danmmit, please allow me to love you, allow me to be the one that makes you happy, i can not imagine anyone making you happyer tan me, please please!

I looked at him and kissed him

I would say...no, but for some reason (hes making me so horny) i would say, yes, we could try it

A/N

Im so soooooo sorry for the delay i even had to erase this same story that i was trasnlating in spanish, because i didnt had much viewers, so i promise i will not take much time to make the other one witch you know will be spicy!


	6. Chapter 6 - The Wolf's Rule

Lemon Warning!

the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

NPOV

We were so hot for eachother now that it just wasnt posible for us to stop, we were kissing and touching everywere it feel like it wasnt enough i desided it was time for me to take it to the other level i turn us around and pushed him to the tree he looked surprised but as son as i started to do the button of his short he stoped me

You dont have to do this you know – i looked at him frustrated but then i sigh and smiled at him

I know but i really want to do it, have you ever had a blow job? – he gulped loudly and shaked his head

Ok then prepare boy because this is gonna be something else – his mouth was wide open as i took off his shorts his member was freed and at atención i kept looking at him, it was really thick and hard that i was so wet by now, my breath was really heavy and my mouth watering, i gave the head a long wet lick making Jacob moan and he grabbed the tree hard, i smiled as i started to suck his head

Oohh..Car..lie – since he was liking it i put him in my mouth till the head hit my throat and i started bobbing up and down fast enough that he was moaning like crazy

i..uhh...tha..shit – he started to thrust his hips against my mouth – car...this...dont..uhh ohhh mmmhhphh fuck – i couldnt wait to feel him inside of me and i knew it was gonna hurt but it was totally worth it, so to end it faster than plan y started to rub his balls while with two fingers i started to make presión in several parts near his balls and when i found the spot he suddently pulled my hair really hard and then started to fuck my mouth really hard all i could do for him now was to moan

SHIT...FUUUUCCKKKK – he roared then everything was over he came in my mouth and i gladly drank him, when i looked up to him he had this blank expression and fell down near the tree his dick already softened, i knew for a fact that when an orgasm was pretty intense some people could faint, his chest was moving really fast, so i whent to him and started kissing him, several seconds later he was kissing me back

Welcome to earth stud – he was still breathing hard

Wha..what happened did i just fainted? – he ask feeling embarrased

Yes you did – he groaned looking at the floor i could see he was blushing – hey hey hey look at me – he obeyed – it just means you hyperventilate, that or i did an amazing job with you – i giggled

You dont need to feel bad – he groaned again and then kissed me

I want to make love to you...now – i think i heard my pussy begging me to let him fuck us wildly

I think i would love that – he grinned and then he got up and helped me gave me a kiss and then he back up several feet away

What..¿? – he smiled

Give me a moment i dont want to make love to you in a dirty forest...yet dont go – in that moment he exploded into a brownish Wolf

JPOV

As son as i phased, thank God Seth was the only one in

Hey Jake! Woah looks like your gonna get lucky! – i growled

Watch it, Seth are you near my house? – i asked

Sorry sorry, yeah im pretty near – i was replaying what happened

Please take Cailean out for the night there is 300 dollars in the book and take her out and dont you dare come till noon tomorrow

Got it Boss give me 3 min and your house will be empty, enjoy it boss

Uhh good but tree minutes will be such a long time, i phased back

Ok can we go to my house? Because i can make love to you were you'll be more comftable

Su..sure but Cookie is there – she blushed we started to walk to the house

Who's Cookie? You call Cailean Cookie? Thats weird – when we got to the house, it was empty so i picked her up bridal style and at a super speet i got into my parents room it had a kind of King size bed i put her on the edge of it and took several breaths

Carlie, i just need to give you a heads up i might not be gente at the begining and its because my Wolf wants to claim you ok? – she gulped but nodded firmly, the Wolf was scratching his way out so i ripped all her clothing watching her naked was the must beautifull thing in the world but now all she inspired me was claiming her

I grabbed her hips and spined her around and her arousal hit me like a truck hitting a Wall and i thrust to the hilt and i started to move fastly and growled while she was moaning and i whent faster my hands were busy playing with her nipples pulling them

She hissed at me and sped up fucking her so hard that she was crying out my name everytime i thrust into her, and when she was about to cum i increased my rythm her body was shaking as she came her pussy squished me hard milking my everything i roared as i came inside her and i licked her back where her neck meets her shoulder and bit her she cried out and her pussy started to clench around me violenty and she was crusing while i moved within her, i stayed inside of her till we were finished, she put her head on the pillow and i pulled out of her and kissed her back and helped her spin and her back was against my chest and i licked the blood that was on her sholder she was fast asleep.

A/N

Sorry it took some time


	7. Chapter 7 - I love you

Lemon Warning!

the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

NPOV

When i woke up i was been help by Jacob's arms, and i started to remember all the things we did and how refreshed i felt in that moment, and it was silly that i remember what Cookie told me

"_Yes yes Carlie, and i think he is nuts about you girl! The way he looked at you and the way he requested me to take care of you...woah there is some sexual tensión between you too, if i were you ill totally let him in my pants like now! Because his buff and pretty ripped – Ness started cracking up, so i waited for her to calm down and see i was actually pretty serious_

_What? Are you serious? – i humph_

_Of course i am! The guy has the hots for you, and im pretty sure he'll make you come just by talking to you – she blushed omg...she likes him as well "_

I hated how she knew me, but one thing was certain, he did made me cum...so many times omg i dont know why im awake, and plus my body is like uhg, and im like hungry having this amazing sex with him gave me the munchies! It took me a while but i got free from his embrance got dressed with a shirt i found in his closet and whent silently to the kitchen i check out his fridge and it was full of meat and some veggies, so i started to make some food for us, because if i was really hungry he might wake up starving pluss i wanted to cook for my man...wtf? what's wrong with me

Here you are – Jacob wispered on my ear and my pussy clenched, he put his hands on my hips and brought me to his hardness i gulped

i..i..wasmakingsomethingtoeat – i said everything so fast i dont know why was i so nervous he growled

i dont like to wake up alone – he took a deep breath i guess he could feel how turned on i was

specially when you smell so – too another whiff – so...ready for me, he thrust his hips making me be between the cupboard and him my legs were all wet because of him, he then kneeled and spinned me around and pull up the shirt i was wearing and attacked my clit Licking it without mercy his tongue was making magic while he fingered me fast and violently

I was moaning like crazy he whent faster and i was pulling his hair and at the same time i was putting my legs around his head and rubbing myself against him i was moaning loudly he growled and stoped, he spin me again and opened my legs and he thrust hard and started moving inside me hard and fast

Oh God he was talking dirty and my pussy started clenching around him, he knew how to use his lovely shaft oh God! He growled and he bit me again on the same spot he bit me yesterday and we started cumming he roared while i felt his cum flood my pussy he was still moving inside me and i Heard him

I love you...i love you – my pussy clenched some more and i couldnt stop myself

I...i love you too – he pulled out of me surprisingly still hard as he started to kiss me, i could taste myself in his tongue the kiss was so full of love that i couldnt reject him, his penis hit my stomach and i couldnt left him like this, so i broke the kiss push him against the Wall and kneeled before him i took him in my mouth and even thou it tasted like me i started to suck hard and bob my head up an down fastly he inmediatly started moaning and grabbed my hair and he was pulling it hard, in witch case would have bother me but i was actually turned on by it and as i was sucking him my hand whent to my clit and started massaging it, i was moaning and the vibrations i was doing were too mucho for him, before i knew it he was coming and this time i let it pour out of my mouth and my boobs and everywere i lay down on the floor opening my legs for him, his dick kwas half hard but as son as i open my legs it came to life

Please...please i cant stand it – he got over me and rubbed his dick on my slick pussy and got it in fast it got us moaning like crazy

I couldnt help but moan and he bit me once more in the spot and started to fuck me like an animal he was so fast and hard that i had to hold on to him but his biseps were so slipery that i couldnt hold on to him, i looked at his face and he had his eyes on me it looked like he was in pain, so i did what my body was yearning to do, he was grunting and cursing and then i bit him on the place he bit me but i was sucking his blood

Jacob roared and my pussy clenched around him violently and i could swear i felt him cumming even more because i could feel a big cum pool under me, i licked his wound and when he came to his sences we kissed softly and tenderly

I love you Carlie – he smiled

Love you to Jake – i smiled back

We kissed one more time and he picked me up and took up to the shower we made love under the wáter and by the time we came i was pretty soar but happy, Cookie oh God she wasnt let this Golden oportunity go uhh well i might aswell enjoy this momento, he took me in his arm and when to his bed and when to the closet and throw at me one of his shirt i groaned

You ripped my only clothes horny dog – he laughed

Sue me! – he said looking over his shoulder grinning

Can you take me shopping tomorrow? – he nodded

Oh no we cant! – i looked at him questioning him

Why not Jake? – he groaned

I gave all my month's money to Seth so he could take Cailean out while we...uh you know

Phhsss – i stup up, putt he shirt on and walked to my purse that was on the living room and took out from my wallet my credit card

Any more doubts? – he smiled and came to me and kissed me

Lets go to sleep then well go out as son as we wake up – he pointed at the clock and it said 3 AM i purred and jump on his arms and we whent to bed.

A/N

Sorry the dealy and please dont forget to review!

A/N

Hey the storyies will be shorter but with that i hope i could update even faster!


	8. Chapter 8 - AUTOR'S NOTE

the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR POSTING A AUTOR'S NOTE BUT IM RE-WRITING THE CHAPTERS 6 - 7 DUE TO SEVERAL USERS THAT ARE BEEN VICIOUS WITH COMENTS AND PLUSS ONCE I RE-READ IT I FOUND IT LIKE IDK I FELT LIKE I HAVE TO DO IT ALL AGAIN THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE!

CHAPTER 8 IS STILL IN THE TABLE WAITING TO BE WRITTEN SO ILL REPLACE THIS AUTOR'S NOTE WITH THE ACTUAL CHAPTER! THANK YOU!


End file.
